When producing a block with a molding by using a rubber chip, it is able to mold a product with good physical property within a short time even though using an existing method, since the heat by a heat plate is quickly transferred to a material in a thin product. When molding a thick product, there was a problem that the molding duration gets longer to transfer enough heat into the material. Therefore, a molding method increased the heat of a heat plate has been used to a method of transferring the heat sufficiently into the material within a short time as manufacturing a thick rubber block.
When heating the material with only the heat plate in order to shorten the molding duration, however, a shape is formed but the physical property of the product may be decreased since the surface of the product is excessively vulcanized. In addition, when producing and loading the product in a warehouse, there were still problems of an outbreak of fire due to the self-heating in the product as soon as the product is stacked, or the fire may be slowly started as transferring with using a vehicle.
Therefore, manufacturers had to use a method of molding in low mold temperature for long hours not to affect the physical property of the product when molding the thick block product, thereby increasing the production costs since the vulcanization duration was too long.